The heirs of lady o will not be completed
by LostRose
Summary: Harry is the heir of lady o, the 1st and most powerful witch, more specificly the chosen heir. he is taken away to be trained and weild her powers. and how is ginny related to lady o and how come harry only has half the powers he should. hg
1. Default Chapter

The Heir of Lady O  
  
By Midnight Fenix  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books characters the all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Even though the fifth book is out this takes place after the 4th book, but Harry knows about the order because Dumbeldore told him about it at the end of his fourth year.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Default chapter  
  
In the front yard of number four Privet Dr. there was a boy, a teenager of almost 16 years. He had raven black hair and stunning green eyes. He was different from the other boys of the neighbourhood. He was a wizard not a criminal like his uncle told everyone, although in his uncle's eyes criminal and wizard were one and the same. He was Harry Potter. He was famous before he could speak. Now what would a famous wizard boy be doing in front of the worst kind of mugle house you ask?? He was tending to the garden. His uncle Vernon decided that he should still have to earn his keep, but Harry didn't mind, it kept his mind off the return of Voldemort.  
  
Once he had finished with the garden he was done his chores for the day and he couldn't do his homework during the day, so he decided to take a walk. As he walked he bumped in to Ms. Fig, he hoped she wouldn't ask him over for tea. Almost every time she saw him she asked him round. Luckily she didn't, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After his walk he went back to number four Privet Dr had a quick dinner and went up to his room. He pulled out a book that Hermione had sent him: "Hogwarts a history." He decided he might as well read it, that way he didn't have to depend on her for all sorts of information. 


	2. ch 2 the silver pheonix

The Heir of Lady O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Silver Phoenix  
  
After what seemed like a short while he looked at the clock 11:59. One minute until he turned 16, the book was surprisingly very interesting. No wonder Hermy had read it so many times. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of being watched. He looked up and saw a baby phoenix. Its feathers were silver and various places there were dark blue feathers, its eyes, Harry would later found out reflected its moods, right now they were purple for curiousness. Harry was sitting there wondering why the most mystical phoenix he had ever seen was sitting here, in his bed, when he noticed that there was a note tied to its right leg. He untied it cautiously he didn't know any one with a phoenix like this.  
  
Dear Harry, I am Lady Ophelia. I was placed on Earth as the first, the strongest, and the most powerful witch. I would live forever but I would be the only witch or wizard on Earth Everyone else was as you know call mugles. I was born knowing about all the worlds and realms, there is one for elves one for mystical creatures and so on. As I grew older I realised that I was the only FULL witch, but there were many others with different powers, powers that now every witch or wizard has. These people's children also ended up having these powers. I decided that we would create our own community. We would have a leading council. The news of the new community was paced on threw the ones who posed the power and people came from all over to be a part of it. Some elves came from the other realms to help train the council so that they could protect the community. The children of to people with the power had the powers of both parents and with generation after generation eventually every witch or wizard was full. I got married to one of the strongest wizards of the very first council. We had many children. Harry I am your ancestor. Harry you are the chosen heir; you have been chosen to wield my powers. On the night of your 16th birthday after you finish reading this letter you will be transported in to one of the realms I mentioned the elven realm. You will train for 3 months but when you return it will be as if no time has passed. I will train you along with an elven warrior. The rest will be explained when you arrive. This phoenix is yours; she was chosen to serve you name her. I trust she will serve you loyally. Lady Ophelia As he finished reading he felt a familiar tug behind his navel and everything went black. 


	3. ch 3 Lady Ophelia

The heir of Lady O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lady Ophelia  
  
When he next saw light he wasn't in his room any more he was out side the sky was midnight blue and the stars shone brightly. It was a full moon or should I saw 6 full moons. A lady with raven black hair and stunning green eye both like his own greeted him. She was wearing a mugle sort of dress it was lavender, it had a square neck and its sleeves were flared. Around her waist she wore a green sash that tied at the side.  
  
"Welcome Harry Potter" she said she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Thank you, are you lady Ophelia" she nodded  
  
" I suppose you have many questions" he nodded " well ask way while I show you to where you will be staying"  
  
They started to walk towards the village  
  
" Why was I chosen was I chosen to wield your power and not some other heir?"  
  
" You posses many great qualities: humility, high morals, confidence but not overly confident, leadership, she trailed off, you actually posses most of the same qualities as king Arthur. He was also one of my heirs and if it was needed he would have probably been chosen but Merlin was there to keep everything in check. When you were born Lady Fate sensed your qualities and my powers started to transfer. I don't get to know of the chosen ones until a month before their 14th birthday for the powers finish their transfer at on the night of there 15th birthday. When you were younger and attacked by Voldemort because of your powers you reflected the killing curse but you were only a baby so it did affect you, it locked away your powers. The powers were continued to be transferred but they remained locked away. They entered a large castle. When you learned of the magical world some of your powers were unlocked so you managed to escape Voldemort but only just. You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort." Harry nodded dumbly. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the century. She had answered all his questions in one answer and it was a lot to take in. Despite his shock Harry couldn't help asking.  
  
" Whose side am I an heir on?"  
  
She smiled " Both your parents were related but so distantly the didn't even know the other existed. It is common for two heirs to be soul mates but it has never happened that there were two chosen heirs and for them to be soul mates." They stopped in front of a large door. "You should get some sleep Harry you have a busy three months ahead of you". He nodded "Here is your room all your stuff is already there but I'm sorry to inform you that we had to leave that charming snowy owl of yours behind for she was out." He pushed the door open and she called after him "goodnight Harry" " goodnight Lady Ophelia" he called back. She smiled warmly at him "you may call me Lady O."  
  
He walked into the room and on a perch was the phoenix. Right now her eyes were milky blue for she was really tired and only a baby." I guess I should name you how about midnight" she sung her phoenix song and surprisingly Harry understood it, she said thank you master. I would like that name very much" " no need to call me master, call me Harry ("as you wish") Can I call you middy for short?"(" Of course") "Goodnight middy" he called and he hit the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
A/N the translation of the phoenix's song will be in brackets. 


	4. ch4 training

The heir of Lady O  
  
By Midnight Fenix  
  
I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Training  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes. As he opened his eyes he really saw the room last night he was so tiered and it was dark so he didn't really see the room perfectly. There were two doors one led to the hall one led to a full bathroom. There was a wardrobe and a desk. In the bathroom there was every toiletry he could ever need. He washed up took a shower and went back to his room. He opened the wardrobe and in it were white training robes they were a pair of white track pants and a long white robe, it was sleeveless and touched the floor, it had slits that reached up to his thigh and a large hood. Upon a request from Lady O through Middy he put them on, got his wand and was all prepared to fallow middy to where he was to meet Lady O.  
  
They entered a room that was about twice the size of the great hall. There was a table that was as long as the room in it and at the head facing the door was lady O. She was wearing robes similar to the ones that Harry was wearing except they were pale orange. She was eating breakfast. Harry walked up to her and she motioned for him to take a seat next to her. As soon as he sat down breakfast appeared in front of him. After he finished eating, his plate disappeared and the table was cleaned. She finally spoke. "Harry, while you are here there is much for you to learn. Everyday you must fallow a schedule for we only have a few months. You shall wake up at sunup. Do some warm up laps, and then weights and such, then cool down laps, then cool down laps. You'll eat breakfast, and then have magical training. You'll learn to apperate, become animagus, to talk to plants and animals, potions, defence, duelling, healing, transfiguration, and wandless magic. Lunch, then combat using none magical weapons, martial arts, hand to hand, etc. Dinner, and then you are free to o as you wish, going around the village reading etc. For the training before breakfast and after lunch you will have Derkin and elven warrior, he will teach you how to control your actions and your reflexes, he will be going back with you after the three months because we con only keep you for three months.  
  
Everyday you will focus on one aspect of magic. Mondays: apperation, animagus and talking to animals and plants. Tuesdays: potions. Wednesdays: healing. Thursdays: wandless magic. Friday: transfiguration. Saturday: duelling. Sunday: defence. Do you have any questions?"  
  
" Yes I thought you said my powers were locked"  
  
"Well that's true well, knowing about them helped to loosen them. But to fully unlock them well will put you in situations that force you to use them"  
  
"Ok, Harry nodded 


	5. ch5 his last night

The heir of Lady O  
  
By Midnight Fenix  
  
I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
His last night  
  
It was Harry's last night in the elven realm. He had learned everything Lady o had mentioned on his first night.. Almost. He couldn't talk to animals, he couldn't change his appearance, he wasn't that great at potions, he couldn't heal and he wasn't a natural at martial arts, but he would just have to keep trying. He and Lady O. hade become very close she was like a grandmother to him and he and Derkin were close too he was like an older brother. Harry had changed a lot. Instead of being that stick he was before he filled his training robes very nicely he was handsome really. He was more mature and wise and very knowledgeable in many, many subjects. It turns out that Derkin is only half Elf and his mom is Mrs. Figg (who happens to be a squib and didn't tell him because of orders from Dumbuldore)'s sister. He would be staying with her and they would continue training in her backyard. Lady O. had arranged it so that the ministry wouldn't be able to detect any magic done by him.  
  
Upon arrival Derkin would go to see Dumbuldore and arrange something for the school year. Harry couldn't wait to go back he had thought about his friends a lot while he was there. But there was one person in particular he couldn't get out of his mind, the youngest Weasly. His thoughts turned to her, her flaming red hair, and her beautiful green eyes. Harry heard footsteps approaching him; he tensioned then he relaxed when he realized it was only Derkin. "Harry its time to go". Derkin was tall, he had pointed ears, and long white hair. He was only 20 or so but was mature well beyond his years. Harry nodded; He was going to miss this place. They started to walk towards the realm gates. It was the only place in the realm where you could apperate from one world to another. When they reached Lady O. was waiting for them. Harry bowed to her " remember, she said, tell only those who you trust, and make sure Albus knows who knows. She hugged him, and don't worry about Ginny." She laughed softly at the look on his face, " your not the only one that can read minds" Harry nodded and took a step back. Derkin took a step forward, he bowed "take care of yourself and make sure you hide your ears, and don't worry you can trust Dumbuldore." Much to his surprise she hugged him also. She looked at her watch. "Ok its time to go" Harry, his trunk, Middy and Derkin all disappeared with a pop. 


	6. ch6 birthday owls

The heir of Lady O  
  
By Midnight Fenix  
  
I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Birthday Owls  
  
Harry and Derkin arrived in Harry's Bedroom with a crack. Harry was glad he put a silencing charm on his room before they arrived or the Dersleys would have surely woken up. It felt really small compared to his room in the castle. All of a sudden Hedwig swooped in carrying a whole bunch of letters and a parcel. Harry relieved Hedgwig of his parcels and he swooped into his cage to get a drink. Hedgwig then noticed Middy, hooted and she sung her song and then Hedgwig returned to drinking his water. Harry was relieved that they got along. Harry was wondering why he had so many letters when he remembered that it was his birthday here. He was brought out of his musing when Derkin spoke. " I'm leaving for my aunts house now tomorrow morning ill go talk to Dumbuldore then ill come to see you." Harry nodded " see you tomorrow". Then he apperated away. Harry then proceeded to open his letters. There were 6. He then opened the first one, which was from Ron. It said that they wanted him to spend the summer but Dumbuldore wouldn't let him so he was going there only for his birthday, apparently there was a lady on his street named Mrs. Figg and she was a squib and d\she hadn't told Harry because of orders from Dumbuldore. He was to go to her house around 11 ish and arrive at the borrow by flow. There was one from Fred and George saying that they couldn't wait to see their main contributor. One from Hermion saying she was spending her summer at the burrow and was excited to see him. One from Lupin and snuffles saying that they would see him at the borrow. One from Hagrid saying that he wouldn't be able to make it to the borrow but wished him a happy birthday, the parcel was from him it was a bunch of cauldron cakes. The last one was from Ginny it was short and sweet saying happy birthday and that she would see him tomorrow. As he finished his letters there was a crack and Derkin reapperated. " Hello Harry Aunt Bella just told me about eh plan to go to your friends house tomorrow, but don't think that just because its your birthday that you can slack off, 2 laps of the neibourghood before you come. And remember you can't tell anyone about going to the elven realm." Harry sighed, "I know I know" " well alright then sleep well" " goodnight Derkin" and Derkin disapperated. Harry changed and went to bed. 


	7. ch7 in between

The heir of Lady O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The borrow (kind of a pointless chapter but its in between)  
  
In the morning Harry woke up around 4 as usual, put on his usual white training robes, he ha become very fond of that colour in the elven realm plus it showed his side in the war, then he decided it would be highly unusual for a guy to be running around in robes so he change into a pair of grey track pants and no shirt. He then jogged to the park, did some stretches then proceeded to do laps of the neighbourhood. While he was finishing his 2nd lap he new that by 2 laps Derkin was being easy on him so he continued to do here more. He then jogged back to the Dursley's and toke a shower. By the time he was done the daily prophet had arrived. He looked threw it and didn't see anything about the rise of Voldemort and then threw it to the side. He went down stairs and the Dursleys were just getting up he made there breakfast as usual, they all ate in silence. Uncle Vernon and Dudley didn't notice the changes in Harry but Aunt Petunia did and she was definitely shocked. After cleaning up Harry went upstairs and got his sward, which was always hidden and added no extra weight, and his wand, which was now pretty useless to him now but no one was supposed to know that. He then started walking to Mrs. Figg's house. He was greeted at the door by Mr. Figg " Ah Harry right on time, so how has your summer bin so far" "Very good thanks" he replied, she had no idea of what Harry had been doing with Derkin. She led him in to the kitchen where Derkin was eating breakfast.  
  
" Well, You've used flow before right?" " Um Derk couldn't I just apperate there" Harry Asked, last time he used flow he ended up in Knocktern Alley, even though he new the answer was no. Derkin looked at him sternly "you know you cant" "Fine" Mrs. Figg handed him some flow powder. He stepped up to the fire and said, very clearly, The Borrow. 


	8. ch 8 the best birthday ever

The heir of Lady O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Best Birthday Ever( I know gay title)  
  
A/n Thnx Hermione green I've read your stories and I really like them thanks for the bit of info I'll use bright brown for Ginny's eyes instead from now on  
  
When Harry arrived at the borrow Fred, George, Sirius, professor Lupin and Mr. Weasly were all in the living room (probably waiting for Harry). As soon as he landed (I know it sounds like he's in a flying soccer) he was swept up in a wave of handshakes and hugs form Sirius and Prof. Lupin ("no please call me Remus, I'm not your teacher anymore"). Hearing the commotion Mrs. Weasly, Hermione and Ginny (sigh*) came in from the kitchen (a/n I know this sounds sexist all the women in the kitchen and all but I don't mean it that way its just Hermione is helpful and of course Ginny would have to help her mom) Mrs. Weasly and Hermione both gave him a hug.  
  
Surprisingly Ginny also stepped up to give him a hug and said "its great to see you Harry, Happy Birthday." He smiled at her and their eyes locked for a few brief seconds when Ron exclaimed "Harry what the bloody hell happened to you, your so buff"("Ron mind your mouth") Harry silently cursed Ron for breaking his moment with Ginny. Harry broke the away from her eyes and lied smoothly " I had to join a gym with my fat oaf of a cousin" he watched Ginny out of the corner if his eye she was blushing "maybe that's a sign that she still likes me, Merlin she's beautiful when she blushes" Harry thought.  
  
When they walked in to the kitchen the table was full with all his favourite foods. There was a banner that said Happy Birthday Harry and the letters kept changing fonts colours and sizes, in the corner there was a small table covered with presents. To say he was shocked was an under statement. He had never had a birthday party, or even half the amount of presents there were on that table.  
  
After diner and opening presents everyone was sitting around in living room the adults were talking Fred and George were talking by themselves and Hermione and were having (another) argument.  
  
Ginny got Harry's attention and signalled for him to follow her. He followed her out of the living room then she spoke. " You might have noticed that I haven't given you your birthday present yet, well if I had given it to you I would get never ending teasing from Fred and George" Harry just nodded I mean what could he say? "Well, wait ill be right back" A few seconds later she returned with a small gold box he carefully opened it to reveal a silver band with a lion and a snake on it. " It's said to be a gift from the lady of the lake to Merlin to aid him to defeat an evil, I can't remember which on now though. Its useless now but I though it was pretty neat, I found it at a traveling ancient magical artefacts boutique." she explained. "Thanks Ginny it's wonderful". He said as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug, which she returned. As he pulled away there eyes locked (a/n Yes again) this time there was no interruptions. Harry felt himself moving closer he saw her close her eyes and he closed his own. Before he new It his lips were against hers he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, suddenly Harry heard a noise and pulled away and right in time to because seconds later Hermione and Ron walked through the door. "There you guys are. Where did you guys go?" They both blushed thinking of there prior activity. Hermione knowing about the gift and that was probably what Ginny was doing, although she was puzzled by the blushes, changed the subject smoothly and successfully (a/n I'm just not sure how so lets leave it at that).  
  
The rest of the evening was uneventful except for Ginny and Harry blushing whenever they saw each other. At the end of the evening he gave Sirius and Remus a hug as well as Hermione and Mrs. Weasly and Ginny who also gave him a light peck on the cheek that went unnoticed by her clueless family. And shook Mr. Weasly and Ron's hands. Well, he thought, I had my first birthday party and I got to kiss the girl I'm in love with, this has to be the best birthday by far.  
  
And with a pinch of flow powder he was back at old Ms. Figgs.  
  
A/N sorry it took so long the next chapter "Chapter 9 A dream, a soul mate and a new DADA Teacher" will be up today or tomorrow this is when the story gets interesting But after nine I don't know when the next will be up skool is tough and I want some reviews before I get it up. 


	9. ch 9

The heir of Lady O  
  
By Midnight Fenix  
  
I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 9 A dream, a soul mate and a new DADA Teacher  
  
"Hello Harry did you have a nice time?" Harry was greeted as he fell into Ms. Figg's kitchen. "Great Thank" he replied, "um is Derk back y..?" before he could finish his question there was a load crack Derkin apperated in. "Hello Harry" "So, how'd it go"? "Well, you're looking at your defence against the dark arts teacher" "Oh really, you know that position is cursed. Do you think you can handle it?" "Very funny Harry, it's to bad you have to continue in as a student you could probably take the newts and get all Os. Your powers probably rival the headmistress'. You have to remember to use your wand and say incantations it'll look suspicious if you can do it without, and you don't wanna draw attention to your self, there are probably students with parents who are death eaters waiting to report anything and everything to them and.." "I get the idea MOM ill be careful" "Hey I resent that, I'm not mothering you, you just CAN'T blow your cover" "Whatever, oh I can't wait to tell Sirius and Remus about everything I didn't get a cance to tonight." "Dumbledore asked if you could keep him informed of everyone who knows, I forgot to tell him about those to" "Oh well I'll apperate to hogwarts (he learned to breach anti-apperation wards) and tell him." "Ok. So did you talk to Ginny?" asked Derkin in a teasing voice. Harry blushed "well ill take that as a yes" "Well I should go" "Ok and I wanna see you at dawn at the park, got it?" "Yes sir, Harry groaned, Bye Mrs. Figg", he called to the lady scurrying around cleaning the kitchen. "Good bye dear" Bye Derk, See ya tomorrow" With a crack Harry was gone  
  
When Harry apperated into his room he changed, put away his gifts then sat on his bed. He wanted to send a letter to Ginny, they hadn't got a chance to talk about the kiss and he wanted her to know how he felt. He yawned; he'd do it tomorrow morning first thing.  
  
He was in a place where everything was white. All of a sudden Lady O. Materialized in front of him correction a very pissed of Lady O. Harry knew it wasn't a dream, this was how Lady O. said she'd contact him must the need arise. "Good evening oh irritated one" he greeted she scowled at him. "Did I ever tell you how much I hated Lady Fate?" "Yes, several times in fact. So what has she dine this time." Well you know how I am to be informed by her a month before a chosen's 14 birthday that they are chosen? Well (she continued her raving) she decided that tat rule shouldn't be disobeyed no matter what the circumstance. There are two chosen, your powers were completed on the night of your 14th birthday not 15th because the powers was divided between two. The things you couldn't do was because those powers were transferred to her and some you will get when she comes to full power in a month, don't ask there is no logic to it.  
  
"She will come to power in a month and then she will go thought the same process you did and be trained by Derkin, then Derkin Will train you Two together when they return. Harry (she said now in a more soothing voice) there is a reason that both of you are chosen, she is my heir as are you, there are millions of people around the world right now who are my heirs. In time of need a chosen is selected, well you know all this. There are only two chosen when there are two heirs who posses all the necessary qualities in a time of need and when they are from 2 parts of one soul. "In simple terms you are soul mates"  
  
"Yah but when have you ever used simple terms, and who the Hell it the other chosen" he was getting irritated. Soul mates but he loved Ginny, wait could it be.. Lady O. smirked and nodded "Yup. Ginny Weasly, Tomorrow night I'm going to visit her much like I'm visiting you know and explain everything to her, I'll do the same thing to her that I did to you so that the ministry cant detect her magic, so that she can practice before her birthday. Then on the 31 of august, that's the day before school starts right, she come to the realm. She will have the same animagus forms as you, wolf, rabbit, jaguar, white tiger, snake and unlimited magical animals, she'll be parselmouth like you as well as be able to talk to all animals, she'll be expert in potions, healing and martial arts shell be able to talk to all living things like plants, shell be able to change her appearance and she'll of course be expert in the basics as are you. When she reaches her full power you will gain your ability to talk to animals and you will do much better in potions but you still wont be able to change you appearance, and a little piece of advice let her make the alliances with the other species, you'll probably end up offending them and just as I allowed you to tell Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin she will be able to tell her parents no one else"  
  
Harry's mind was racing him and Ginny where soul mates him and Ginny would be the downfall of the dark lord. The only word that would come to his mind to describe it was wow! 


	10. ch10

The heir of Lady O  
  
By Midnight Fenix  
  
I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ginny and letters  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at the crack of dawn well rested and knowing exactly what to say to Ginny.  
  
He got dressed had breakfast and sat down to right it write before he left. He was about to start when a tapping on his window distracted him. He opened the window and in wised pig, as excited as ever. He untied the letter to see neat writing obviously not from Ron. Curious he opened it to reveal a letter from Ginny.  
  
Dear Harry (it read) I hope that pig didn't wake you. I just like to get up really early when the house is quite, and it's the only time I get to myself. Well anyways I'm writing you about last night, we didn't really get a chance to talk. I care deeply for you Harry and judging by the fact that you initiated the kiss I think you care for me because your not the type or person to do something like this if it meant nothing to you. I just want you to know how I feel. First you were only the great Harry Potter, then after you saved my life it was a crush then I got over it I wasn't crushing on you anymore, but I realize that I love you Harry even if you don't feel the same and I just wanted to know. Ginny  
  
Wow, he thought, she loves me. He picked up the quill that he had in his hand when the letter came and started on his reply.  
  
Ginny was anxious. No I shouldn't have done it he doesn't like me like that he was just excited about the present. Oh stupid, stupid, stupid. She was pulled out of her thought by pig soaring through her open bedroom window, her heart stopped he was carrying a letter. She quickly unties the letter and began to read  
  
Dearest Ginny, Your right I wouldn't have kissed you unless I have feelings for you, I love you too. A little while before my birthday I realized how much you changed over the years what a wonderful person you are, then the time between the night before my birthday and the morning of I realized I was in love with you (I know this sounds like a short time but it was actually 3 months, confused? You'll understand tonight when you go to sleep) then at the party I realized how deeply in love I am with you. I hope to see you soon.  
  
With all my love Harry  
  
Wow she thought I can't believe it, wait but how come that was a period of three months oh well Ill find out soon enough.  
  
When Harry met Derk that morning he told him everything Lady O. said, but he already knew she had also visited him because he would have to go home to train Ginny. "Alright Harry, We have to inform Dumbledore about Ginny and you need to tell him about your godfather and his friend, it'll probably be easier for Ginny if Dumbledore helped explain to her parents. I also have to prepare a lesson plan so how about thin we will train until noon then you will go to see Dumbledore and I will do my lesson" "Ok"  
  
The day passed relatively quickly for a content Ms. Weasly and before she new it her mom was yelling at all of them to go to bed. As soon as she drifted to sleep she had the weirdest dream..  
  
At noon Harry apperated outside of Prof. Dumbledore's office. With a wave of his hand the stone gargoyle jumped out of the way. He then knocked on his office door. "Enter, Mr. Potter" he entered "Good afternoon professor" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "good afternoon Harry" "there are some things I need to discus with you" "of course, have a seat" he took a seat "thank you, well there are a few things, it is best that only the people that it is necessary to know about my current uh situation, I was able to persuade Lady O. to let me inform Sirius and Remus, you wanted to be informed of who we where telling correct?, d-dore nodded, well I will be informing them soon" "Very well, oh there staying at Sirius's family manor at # 12 Gimauld Place." "And there was one more thing, last night I was informed that Ginny Weasly will be in the same situation as me by the time school starts" "Two chosen, Amazing, this will be the first time in the history of the earth, I think the last chosen was Godrick Griffindor" "Griffindor was a chosen?" asked Harry bewildered, how come Lady O. didn't tell me. "Yes he was, to get rid of Slytherin." "wow" was Harry's reaction. "Well um actually Ginny doesn't know yet she will find out tonight, and she will only be allowed to tell her parents no one else. It might make it easier for her if you would help to explain it to them." "Of course" "Thank you Sir" "No problem Harry, oh and while you're here I might as well give you your letter and your prefect badge" "Professor I am really honoured but there is no way that I will be able to fulfill duties as prefect, with all the extra training that Derk will be putting us through it would be best if you would asked someone else" Harry concluded sheepishly "Completely understandable" "Well I best be leaving" "Yes, I'll see you at the start of term Harry" "Goodbye professor" and with a crack he was gone.  
  
The next morning Harry went through his usual routine and came back to his room to change for training to find pig zooming around his room. He untied the letter and set him off. Hedwig was getting irritated at Harry for not using her so he would send the reply with her.  
  
Dear Harry (it read)  
  
Last night I had the weirdest dream there was a woman named Lady O. and she told me a whole lot of stuff about me and you and use and she said that know if I do magic the ministry cant tell. I don't know if it was just a dream because it was so real and she told me to owl you if I doubted and you'd know who she is. I hope you don't think I'm crazy but do you know who she is? If you do It would explain what you wrote to me In your previous letter.  
  
Love form Ginny  
  
Harry took out a quill and parchment and wrote her a reply assuring her that she wasn't going crazy. 


End file.
